


A Regular Day

by AngelNovak



Series: Thane Krios and Naviera Shepard [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Collar, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, I Love You, Love, Sub Shepard (Mass Effect), collaring, dom Thane, first I love you, kinda boring day, love it, nothing special, real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: It doesn't come to me in the throes of passion. It doesn't come to me in our most cherished conversations. It doesn't even come to me when we're on our way to a suicide mission. It came to me as were sitting on the couch, him reading his prayer book and running a hand up and down my stomach.





	A Regular Day

It doesn't come to me in the throws of passion. It doesn't come to me in our most cherished conversations. It doesn't even come to me when were on our way to a suicide mission. It came to me as were sitting on the couch, him reading his prayer book and running a hand up and down my stomach. We've been in this position before, me laying across his lap as he traces the skin he reaches with small patterns or paths that only he sees. Reading whatever we had or just lounging around.

I love him. I love his voice, his style his grace. I love the way he fights for what he believes, doesn't let anyone rip his faith from him. I love the way he accepts me, my crew. I love the way he walks, hands behind his back as he takes in his surroundings. I love the way he reads me, how he knows when I need space, when I need to be cuddled, when I need to be fucked into subspace. I love how he interacts with people, how he can read a situation before even entering the room and coming up with a peaceful solution or the most merciful way to kill the problem off. I love how he has my back in the battlefield, whether it be on a desert planet fighting husks and gangs or in a courtroom fighting politicians and unjust laws.

A few fingers running up my throat drags my attention back to the dangerous man I've fallen in love with. "Siha, are you alright?" I catch his hand and kiss his knuckles before smiling up at him. "I love you Thane Krios." He freezes in shock for just a moment before an affectionate smile crosses his lips. He puts his book down and I sit up before sitting in his lap properly. He touches his forehead to mine as a deep purr leaves his chest. He kisses me gently then like I'm his whole universe. When it ends he kisses my neck once before standing up and going over to the desk to get something out of the drawer full of stuff he keeps here. He's holding me up with one arm with my arms and legs lazily wrapped around him. I know he won't drop me, it's not the first time he's carried me like this.

I move my head trying to see what he's grabbed but the bite to my collar bone warns me to wait. He sits on the bed with me in his lap and the object behind my back. Running his free hand across my throat, using light pressure to tilt it back before a few gentle kisses are placed there. "I love you my Siha. I love your skin, the way you sound, the way you command, the way you follow orders." He starts kissing the other side of my neck. "The ways you react to my touch, the way you trust me." A gentle bite. "I love the way you never let anyone change you, the way you hold yourself in every situation." He pulls my lips down to his. "I love your personality, your conviction, your spirit, and your soul." He seems to contemplate something before finally deciding to let me see what he has.

It's a collar.

A black leather strap that has his scale pattern and colors etched into it. There's not tag that says who the owner is, because it's carved into the collar itself. Anyone who knows who I am knows that Thane and I are together. They would know exactly who I belong too, and if they didn't, they would figure it out soon enough. "It's beautiful...." He smiles, "As are you, my Siha." Even after all this time a blush still rises to my face. He tilts my chin up to keep me from hiding my blush behind my curls. "You never have to hide from me." I lean forward and kiss him before getting on the floor, hands on my knees and head bowed down so he can wrap the collar around my neck. When his breath hitches I know I've done the right thing.

A moment later I see his legs on either side of me as he moves my collar over my head to buckle it at the back of my neck. He runs a hand gently around the collar before hooking a finger in the back and using it to have me tilt my head back for him. He smiles that smile, the one that he only does for me, and leans down to kiss my forehead, my cheek, my chin, and finally a soft kiss on my lips that makes a tear slip out of my eye.

I love my dangerous man with all I am.


End file.
